Kurt and Blaine in New York
by Marte
Summary: My fear of no Blaine in the season finale had me writing this alternative, where Blaine goes with New Directions to New York. Fluff.


Author's note: So, my friend Jen was concerned about the possibility that Blaine would not make an appearance in the season finale, and I am equally worried. I mean, I guess it is natural that he won't go to New York with them, but I still find it sad. And I expect Kurt to at least be constantly gushing about Blaine and how perfect he is to the annoyance of the rest of ND, and to be on the phone with Blaine a lot. So, to cope with the possible Blainelessness, I came up with this little story. As far as I'm concerned, when I watch the episode, Blaine is lurking around out of shot at all times, and when the camera is focusing on Quinn and Finn and Rachel (which I am sure will be a fair percent of the forty minutes) he and Kurt will be busy making out. I imagine something like this. The kissing scene at the beginning was created by the aforementioned Jen (IMimelda on here, for her wonderful story Silly Love Songs, Silly SlipUps) and slightly altered by me to fit the season.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my craving for Klaine (and even that was caused by the creations of Murphy, Falchuk and Brennan). Oh, and again; the kissing scene was created by IMimelda.

* * *

><p>A few steps behind the rest of the New Directions, Kurt and Blaine walked arm-in-arm, whispering about everything and nothing as they passed interesting shops and New York landmarks. They were fascinated by the city, but their interest in each other outweighed their interest in their surroundings. At a side-street, Kurt pulled Blaine off their path and down the other street just to be out of sight of their friends, and helped him walk backwards just a few steps, until he leaned him up against the side of the building. His lust for his boyfriend had pushed common sense temporarily out of his mind, and the possibility of losing the rest of the group didn't cross the mind of either one of them. With an impressed smile and chuckle, Blaine told him, "Nice move" and finally had all the time he wanted to lose himself in Kurt's eyes and breathe in his presence and tug his jacket collar toward his and wrap Kurt's scarf around both their necks in a little jocular move he couldn't resist because Blaine is just like that… and Kurt's heart almost exploded from that cute move, and couldn't keep his hands from getting lost in that soft, sensual hair again…. As his eyes wandered up to that curly gorgeous hair, a set of lips were firmly planted on his, and he felt his heart melt into the rest of him, radiating out to the point where he figured the whole world must be feeling this moment of pure love. Blaine's lips were so warm, and so soft, yet so confident and expressive. It was as though every word he had been unable to come up with before was coming pouring out of his actions and his simple and effective and Wow… skillful… expressions of love and caring and happiness and optimism. Kurt gave all that back equally, and then some. They stood like that until a noise brought them out of the reverie and they realized they'd better get back to their friends.<p>

The rest of New Directions constantly had to wait for the two boys to catch up. Mr. Shue shook his head with a smile while thinking about Emma and wishing she was there with him to smile fondly at the kids and hold his hand to prevent it from getting cold from loneliness. It was springtime and love was in the air in New York and among (some of) the New Directions.

The ND kids considered Blaine one of their own, but that didn't prevent them from getting frustrated by the obvious happiness radiating from Klaine. Rachel had been planning the New York trip for weeks since she found out they would have time for sightseeing, and the schedule was packed and certainly left no room for random make-out-sessions under a large cypress tree in Central Park, or sitting at the edge of the fountain at Lincoln Center. If they were to have time to visit all the theaters on Broadway they had to hurry up, and she told the rest so in her normal bossy, exasperated voice. It didn't help that Mike and Tina apparently took a leaf out of the Klaine-book and made New Yorkers on their way to work witness to some pretty intense Asian-kisses.

It actually made Rachel more sad than annoyed, because she didn't have anyone to make out with (she couldn't bring herself to get it on with Jessie when her heart belonged to Finn), but she channeled her inner diva and yelled at the others for holding them up. Finn, though he really liked Blaine (who would think Kurt would actually get a boyfriend who was as passionate about football as Kurt himself was about scarves... Burt, Finn and Blaine had already had a few good discussions about the sport), couldn't help but feel a bit uneasy about the boy currently macking on his step-brother.

Artie wheeled around (man, it was difficult getting around New York in a wheelchair) gazing longingly at Brittany, and cursing himself for the umpteenth time for letting the "stupid"-comment slip out. He knew he had really hurt her with that. He wasn't the only one gazing longingly at Brittany. Santana did so too, although more discreetly, and she cursed herself for not being brave enough to come out to everyone. She knew the ND (which she considered her best friends and family, but don't you dare tell anyone that) would be perfectly okay with it, and then she could finally be with Brittany in every way. She longed to be able to walk down the hallways at McKinley holding hands with the blonde and pushing her up against the lockers, kissing her. Instead she had woven herself into the web of play pretend with Dave. Blaine had turned out to be rather perceptive, and had had a talk with Santana only last week, in which she had broken down and confessed everything to him. Which she now deeply regretted, after receiving approximately 20 "courage" texts a day from the dapper private school boy. Brittany was oblivious to the angst around her as she happily skipped around with the rest of the Glee-club, recording everything on her camcorder, adding one-liners (which as always didn't make sense to anyone but herself) here and there. She couldn't wait to get back home and show it all to her cat. She just hoped it wasn't reading her diary while she was away.

Mercedes was in awe at what she saw. She had always dreamed about going to Hollywood and become a star, but as she walked the streets of New York, she could see herself getting her fame in the east coast city instead. Besides, she knew this was where her boy Kurt would end up, and she really wanted to be close to him. And she and Rachel had formed a tentative friendship over the last year, and she could see herself, Rachel and Kurt (and okay, Blaine was welcome too) in a Brooklyn apartment pouring over scripts and running lines with each other. She turned around to see that Blaine and Kurt had once again disappeared, and smiled softly at how everything had turned out so great for her best friend in the end. She nudged Sam, who was walking beside her. He had been lost in thought about how his life had changed over the last year. At how he had entered McKinley and tried so hard to be one of the popular kids, but how, step by step, glee kid by glee kid, he had learned that popularity wasn't all it was cracked up to be. That everything was alright as long as you had friends to rely on.

Puck had taken it upon himself to make sure that the rest of the group didn't leave Klaine behind, and he frequently had to walk down side-streets and clear his throat to get the boys' attention, whereupon they all raced like maniacs to catch up with the rest, who had by Rachel's command moved on at a rapid pace.

As all this went on, Lauren Zizes was confined to bed in her hotel room, being sick. Puck had wanted to stay with her, but she had (physically) forced him to go sightseeing with the rest. He had returned after ten minutes with a care-package rivaling the size of a Mini-Morris, before hurrying back out before she'd kick his behind again.

They had reached Broadway now, and Rachel had them stopping outside a back-entrance. She knocked on the door three times, and the door was opened by a security-guy who ushered them in, apparently having been expecting them. They walked through long narrow corridors, past dressing-room-doors with names like Teal Wicks and Etai BenShlomo on them. Kurt, being the only one who realized where they were, squealed and ran up to Rachel to smother her in a tight hug. And then they were on a stage and lights were turned on, blinding them with their brilliance. Rachel imagined the theater filled with people coming to see her perform... Such a wonderful feeling. In only a few years... Everyone turned to look questioningly at Rachel who told them that she might have written a hundred e-mails to the people of Wicked, and in the end called in a favor from her mom, who, even though she had never made it at Broadway, still had connections in the industry.

"So, if everyone except Kurt would like to take a seat... Kurt, will you sing with me?" Kurt's beam at this actually outshone the bright stage-lights. Wow, Rachel wanting to share the spotlight with him! She really had come a long way this last year.

"Kurt, I was originally planning on asking you to sing "Defying Gravity" with me, but after the recent news that Mr. Shuester will be leaving us I was thinking that "For Good" would be a better choice. After all we _have _made a tradition of singing a song to Mr. Shuester after competitions. This time we'll just do it in advance." Kurt just nodded at her. It was the perfect song.

"Actually, speaking for myself," Rachel went on, and everyone groaned waiting for something obnoxious to come out of the self-absorbed diva's mouth, "this song goes out to all of you, apart from the 'we may never meet again'-part. Although I may not always show it ("try never" could be heard muttered among the audience) I really love you guys." Her fellow glee-club'ers weren't expecting this show of love from the girl on stage, and some of them felt bad for always thinking the worst. But she had given them reason to in the past after all.

"Oh, and since Brad was unable to come with us, Blaine Warbler, would you mind taking the stage with us to play?" As Blaine jumped up on stage Kurt had to laugh at the surprised and impressed expressions of the ND. He had forgotten that they hadn't been witness to any of the many impromptu performances of the Warblers, where Blaine made a point of jumping on furniture. Before Blaine took his place at the grand piano, Kurt skipped over to him and whispered in his ear that this song, of course apart from the 'we may never meet again'-part, was how Kurt felt about him. They leaned towards each other, and what was intended to be a quick peck on the lips turned into something more until 'awwws' and 'ugh, give us a break' sounded simultaneously from the audience.

…

Years later, this time at the Wicked theater was the moment the members of New Directions remembered as their favorite memory from their New York trip. Although some would still deny it, at that point they had all been blissfully happy to be who they were and to be part of New Directions. The evidence was recorded on Brittany's camcorder and distributed to all of them to be cherished forever.


End file.
